1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is for a power controller, and more particularly, pertains to a power controller in a DIN rail assembly such as for controlling a heater element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art power controllers includes (1) the Ruziere control (Contential); (2) the Omron; (3) the Buss Fuse (rail mount); and (4) the "Durakool 30/30." The prior art power controllers were not easily DIN rail mounted or were not state of the art solid state power controllers, especially for controlling electric heaters.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a solid state power control in a DIN rail mount assembly for switching power such as to an electric heater.